


A Mothers love.

by Timelss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dorea Potter neé Black - Freeform, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, Magic, Other, Potter Family, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young Sirius Black, loving Walburga Black, we like the banshee in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelss/pseuds/Timelss
Summary: What if Walburga actually was a good Mother and she was only protecting Sirius when she pushed him away?I'm sorry I'm like shit at summary.It's short af, but hey I did a thing.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Walburga Black
Kudos: 19





	A Mothers love.

Gryffindor, her little boy, was sorted in Gryffindor. 

Walburga watched with a heavy heart as she looked at her eldest son - Sirius - she had to push him away for his protection, she loved him so much- her little boy; that favoured too much of her and not enough of his father. 

they where Black's they don't get into Gryffindor, he would be ostracized by his own house- Unless she pushed her son away, made it, so he wanted nothing to do with them for his protection, she would do what a Mother was meant to do- look after their child no matter the cost, no matter the pain involved.

she looked to her husband- Orion - with a crestfallen face, "we have to do it, for his safety, I contacted my Aunt Dorea she will take him in when the time comes, she and Uncle Charlus have a son- James - who is Sirius' age and also in Gryffindor, they will look after him,  
Aunt Dorea will treat him as her own he will be happy.

Walburga looked at her son, his curly black hair- his closed grey eyes, he looked so peaceful asleep, Walburga kneeled beside her eldest bed.

"Remember Sirius Mother loves you, she needs you to be strong, but always remember we Blacks, we love with all our heart, never forget that Mother does what she can for you, even if it will hurt us both." kissing his head she stands up, a lone tear making its way down her pale face. 

Walburga sat down in the sitting-room and looked out the window, looking at the constellations her Family was known for, she sat there even when the fire went out, till the sun rose.

They say to love is to destroy, at that moment Walburga solemnly agreed.


End file.
